How Could We Forget?
by YukiTraigen
Summary: So much has happened since Noctis disappeared and so much more will happen, it's been a year now and each day gets harder and harder. Gladiolus saves a woman named Wispiria from a swarm of daemons but in the process she is stuck in the head, resulting in amnesia. What is the relationship between Gladio and Wisp? Something seems off, and thus begins a new journey during the Scourge.


Darkness...  
That was all that surrounded Wispiria as she trembled in fear and yet despite that fear she walked onwards.  
Not a thing to grasp, nor a thing to see, she wasn't even sure if she was all there, when she looked down she couldn't see her chest or even a surface to walk on.  
Her feet make no sound and she feels no wind, nor heat, nor cold temperature.  
Is this a void of nothingness?  
Is she dead?  
Such thoughts are ripped away by a blinding light and high-pitched ringing in her head.

"Thank Eos... you're alive, Wispiria"

A male voice speaks but it wasn't a voice she recognises, she opens her eyes and covers her face with a grimace before she moves her hand and looks around.

"Where am I... who are you? How'd I get here?"

Her voice is croaky and weak; she regretted speaking, since the moment she uttered the sentence it felt like Ifrit had personally cast Firaga down her throat.

Everything she tries to remember is fuzzy, she doesn't have a clue what is going on and trying to remember is sending excruciating pain to her head.

She finally focuses on the subject at hand; herself, the situation of how she got there and what is going on.

A woman in a white long coat stands tall with a clipboard writing notes, much darker skin than the man beside her whom sits in a chair, the woman has black hair that is neatly tied up and her features are soft and friendly.

The man has piercing blue eyes, short brown hair that is in a military style cut, a little bit of facial hair, small scars and aging marks dotted around his face as well and he actually looks very vaguely familiar.

She can't place where from but then it dawns on her, rather late, though, that he had said her name, which seems to be the only thing she currently remembers.

The man leans forward in the chair slightly as he clears his throat before looking up at the nurse, a telltale gesture of "Do I tell her?" or "What do I say?"

The nurse notices the man's gaze as she looks up from her clipboard momentarily before she gives a small sigh, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before she places the clipboard and pen on the nearby desk beside the blue eyed man.

"Ma'am, I'm a nurse from out of town, this man is your Father and his name is Cor Leonis... you were attacked by Daemons and suffered a rough blow to the head... your memories should surface within a few hours to a few days, if not then you're to come back to me and inform me and we'll see what to do from there, other than that you've been out for two days but I patched up all your wounds"

The woman's words are kind, her voice is sweet and relaxing despite the news, her brown orbs show her concern and it doesn't go unnoticed.

Wispiria gives a small nod to the woman with a faint smile before she slowly swings her legs over the bed and looks over at the man known as Cor.

"So you're my Father... can you take me home, please? Just so I can try and begin recovering some memories"

Her voice is still croaky and it still feels like Firaga after Firaga is being cast down her throat but she decides she'll push through the pain, she wants answers and being quiet isn't going to get her anywhere in that regard.

Cor looks away slightly as he ponders the idea, visibly mulling over if she is ready for release or not.

He then turns to the nurse; she nods her head and leaves the room quietly leaving Cor and Wispiria alone, it is then that Cor speaks.

"We don't have a home anymore... what can you remember?"  
His voice is stern but laced with concern as he turns his gaze back to his daughter.

"I... I know my first name, Wispiria... but I can't remember anything else"

She clenches her fists out of frustration before she bites her lip and looks down to the ground.

"Alright well... we have no home, a year ago the world became covered in darkness, we've yet to see another dawn and at night daemons come out.  
Thanks to our everlasting night they're everywhere, getting supplies is harder than ever now and so you would go out on your own and help slay nearby daemons to keep them from attacking our base here in Hammerhead... I wasn't there when you were attacked but you were saved and brought back here, I'm just glad you're alive Wispiria"  
As he speaks he gently grabs Wispiria's hand and squeezes it gently to convey his worry and thankfulness that she's alive.

She looks at him and nods gently before muttering a small "I see" and then she slowly stands up, Cor releases her hand as she does so and she clears her throat before speaking.

"Who saved me? Are they still around where we are? If they are, I'll like to thank them"

Her voice is soft and sincere and Cor smiles slightly in response before he replies to her in his usual gruff voice.

"Yes, he is here. We are all stationed in Hammerhead currently since it is our headquarters in a manner of speaking, I'll lead you to him... he's probably in the caravan"

He leads Wispiria outside and they walk through an area that's a mix between a cafeteria and an armoury before they walk outside.  
Upon seeing the darkness surrounding the small lights around Hammerhead she winces, Wispiria feels her chest pulsate for a moment before she sees a few flashes, Daemons, only two at first but then more emerge all around her before she can even try to retreat.

She stops in her tracks and clutches her now pounding head before shaking it lightly as Cor turns around with a look of worry.

"Wispiria, are you okay?"

His tone was laced with concern but his face remained relatively neutral, that is just how he is for the most part though.

Wispiria nods feebly and clears her throat as she mumbles her response faintly.

"I'm alright, just remembered daemons... lots of them... that's all though"

She gives a weak smile and she accompanies Cor to the caravan and he knocks upon the door loudly but not roughly enough to damage the door.

"Hey! Are you still here?"

After a few muffled sounds of objects clanging inside Cor steps back and holds Wispiria back somewhat as well before the door swings open, revealing a tall man with scars and very regal but beat up clothing, brown hair that's half tied up and amber eyes that seem to render her speechless.

"Hey, good to see you up and about..."

He gives a nod to Cor as he remarks with "Marshal" anyone can tell that the scarred man holds Cor in high regards and respects him greatly.


End file.
